


《承语》第十四章 出轨（下）

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng





	《承语》第十四章 出轨（下）

贺语，你最好给我一个合理的解释。  
————————————————  
栾承晚上给贺语手上和屁股上的伤又上了次药，仍像往常一样圈着贺语睡，宣示主权一样。他在身后搂着贺语，心头的疑惑更重，贺语在夜里背对着自己的时候，真的睡得那么沉？栾承清晰的命令在黑暗中响起，“转过来。”贺语心头一动，乖乖地翻了身，面对着栾承一动都不敢动。这样的姿势太亲密，他怕露馅。栾承替他掖好因为转身而卷起的被角，看着贺语紧紧地闭着眼睛，眼珠没转，睫毛都没有一丝颤抖。

这人惯会装睡。栾承在他腰侧轻轻地拍着，哄他入睡。拍着拍着，自己却被有规律的节奏感先带入了梦里。

栾承再睁开眼，贺语已经标准地跪在床上等着栾承起床了。见栾承清醒，贺语掀开被子一角就要往里面钻，被栾承先一步制止了。“昨晚睡的好么？”栾承还惦记着事，扯过他的手心来查看，红肿已经消了大半，昨天睡前还喂了半片止疼药，应该不会折磨他了。

“奴隶睡的很好，谢谢主人。”贺语低下头，回答的标准。贺语也不想撒谎，可是要说睡得不好，怎么听怎么像恋人撒娇。他一个奴隶，怎么能说出那种话。

栾承盯着他有些浮肿的脸颊和眼底细小的红血丝没忍心苛责，给他整理一下额发，“不用了，起来去吃饭吧。”贺语应是离开，栾承看他的眼神更加深沉。

当晚，栾承早早地把贺语带上了床，在床上狠狠折腾了他两次，到最后的时候贺语红着眼睛抽泣求饶，腰侧被掐弄的酸软无力，生殖腔里都被灌满了栾承的液体。清洗过后两个人并肩躺在床上，栾承转过贺语的身体仍让他面对自己，如昨天一般轻拍着他，拍了半晌，装作睡着了一般，手上的动作逐渐变轻变慢，栾承虚闭着眼睛，观察贺语的动静。

过了半晌，就在栾承都要坚持不住睡过去的时候，贺语慢慢睁开了眼睛。眼神清明，带着浓浓的疲倦，就像灵魂已经疲惫不堪，肉体却被条件反射着不敢睡一样。贺语心里难捱，就这样眼神乱飘，手脚都没有动作，呼吸也是悠长缓慢的，一点都没有乱。

栾承感觉自己的心被抓了一把。

“睡不着多久了？”栾承闭着眼睛出声。他感觉到怀里的贺语猛然一僵，受惊似的立刻跪坐了起来，低着头，支支吾吾地说不出话。

“跟我在一起睡不着？你怕我？”栾承干脆也坐起来，开了床头灯，盘腿坐在贺语对面盯着他看。贺语肩膀颤抖着，他不知道装睡又撒谎的后果是什么，不知道栾承要怎样罚他，只能呢喃着道歉，跪伏下身子，额头贴在栾承脚背上，试图蒙混过关。

栾承把他拉起来，看他牙关都打着颤，也不忍心再冷着言语，“现在还在一周之内，我不会怪你。这几天你是太累了，现在给你一个机会，说出你想要的，我答应你。”栾承说的很认真。

贺语不可置信的看着他，张了张口，把到嘴边的话又重新咽了下去。

贺语心脏里空空荡荡，原本是由紧张害怕引起的，被栾承一番温柔打的稀碎，贺语突然很想跟栾承坦白，告诉他自己是怎样爱慕着他，怎样希望回应他的温柔。，

“你想吃点安眠药么？还是想回你自己那个房间睡？”栾承觉得自己用尽了毕生温柔来安抚这个受惊迷路的小刺猬，他把贺语拉到自己怀里，嘴唇贴了贴他的额头，“乖，说吧，不怪你。你得让自己休息好，才能为我做事。”

贺语沦陷在栾承的温柔里，思维飞速的旋转，却像转空了的齿轮，权衡不出什么利益关系来。栾承的视线越来越具有压迫性，贺语不敢再犹豫，怕错过这唯一可以暂时避开栾承的机会，“奴隶想回去睡，请主人恩准。”

贺语要药吃，那可能是病的原因，想回去睡，那一定是自己的原因。栾承没说什么，叹了口气，在他臀上拍了拍，“去吧，好好休息，明早不用过来了。”

贺语拿不准他的意思，只觉得自己这些天桩桩事情都是大逆不道、恬不知耻，仍双手撑着床，上半身抬起来，迷茫地看着栾承，正犹豫着是要道歉还是要谢恩。栾承看他左右为难的样子觉得十分可爱，不由得伸手捏了捏他的脸颊。贺语在他的手接触到皮肤的一瞬间有明显的慌乱，小幅度的缩了缩脖子，脸颊上像被烘烤着氤氲出红晕，栾承笑骂他，“快滚，大半夜的你不睡我还要睡。”

贺语这才讪讪的下床了。轻轻地捡起扔在一旁的衣裳，规规矩矩的关上门，只是脚步有些虚浮。

栾承看着贺语小心翼翼的背影离开，觉得心里被一块重石压着，心里烦闷不已。贺语一离开，他慢慢平静下来，人一旦精神放松下来就觉得口干舌燥。今晚栾承睡的早，常叔和家里的下人怕吵到他，都也早早的休息了。栾承等了一会，估摸着贺语已经回到了房间，披了衣服下楼准备去找点水喝，谁知刚下了楼，就敏锐地听到有一些暧昧、淫靡的呻吟隐隐约约地传来。

——

贺语拖着脚步回到房间。他心中隐隐有些不好的预感，就像月满则亏，栾承不可能一直对自己这样好下去。栾承说的没错，自己确实是怕他。从前调教师教他面对主人要存敬畏之心，言行都被束缚在边框里，他小心翼翼地遵守着，也能做到不越界。可是栾承，贺语面对他有种骨子里的紧张。从第一次见面开始，栾承对他来说就是一个要小心翼翼讨好的对象，后来事情被贺语搞砸了，那个男人强势的把他推进了地狱，同时也划进了自己的范围。在奴营的一年生活中，他们都知道他是栾承的奴隶，他们把栾承神祗化，让贺语没有一天不期待着栾承的到来。直到后来，贺语发现自己从心里甚至开始主动地期待栾承的到来，他开始抱着相册中的栾承入睡，仿佛这样就可以等到一个清晰的未来。后来，贺语如愿以偿的陪在了栾承身边，可他发现，他对栾承的气息敏感到了一定程度，敏感到栾承一触碰他他的皮肤就变得滚烫，栾承一抚摸他他的心脏就狂跳。他就像行走在悬崖边的旅人，每一步都怕行差踏错，被注视着他的眼看出端倪，再次把他拉进深渊。

下人房里冷冰冰的，贺语打开灯，门都没有回手关紧，直接缩进了被褥里，一个人独处的时候，他觉得胸膛里越来越多的不安、爱慕、紧张、抑制搅成一团，呼之欲出的感情就快隐藏不住，从他的胸口破土而出，咆哮着要贺语说给栾承听。还好，没有栾承的地方他还是自由的，即使他说出口，也没人听得到。

不知过了多久，贺语把自己从思绪里拔出来，被窝都被体温蒸腾地暖了起来，他长舒一口气，紧绷的神经终于松下劲来，浑身都像被拆了家似的酸疼。贺语打了个哈欠，困意涌了上来。他正想关灯睡觉，突然意识到隐隐约约从门外远处传来些脚步声，贺语疑惑，是发生了什么事么？

他还没来得及反应，一个人影闪身进入房间，快速而轻巧地带上了门。

贺语彻底目瞪口呆。

来人正要回身去限制住这房间的主人让他别叫唤，在看到贺语的脸的一瞬间也呆住了。“小语...？你真的在栾家？”

贺语这辈子打过交道的人很少，每一个人他都会牢牢记在心里，更何况这个人。贺遥，是他不知道离了多远的表哥，但却是他在贺家时唯一肯护着贺语的人。贺遥家是贺家的旁支，贺家主家瞧不上他们，就把一些又脏又危险的活给他们。贺遥从小在堂口长大，染了一身江湖气，嘴里插科打诨没个正经，但对贺语是极好的，贺语觉得，知道自己的身份以后还肯与自己来往、不跟着主家一起欺辱自己，都算得上是很来之不易的温暖。

“遥哥，你怎么在这儿？”贺语与贺遥多年没见，故人再见，居然是在栾家。贺遥比了根手指放在嘴边，示意他别说话。房间外脚步声由远及近，房门开合的声音逐渐传来，贺遥侧耳听着，知道时间不多了。

“我来办事，被你们家主逮到了。这个赶紧帮我处理掉，我得走了，小语你，千万别说出去我是谁...”他把外套扔给贺语，边说着话边打开贺语房间的窗子，双手撑着窗台翻了上去。

他话音未落，贺语房间的房门被猛地踹开，栾承一身杀意，凌厉地扫过贺语，跨步往窗边来。

贺语正被眼前的一连串的变故打的措手不及，他还抱着贺遥的外套，呆呆地愣在窗边，看到栾承过来，脑海里回荡的还是贺遥那句“千万别说出去我是谁”，不仅没有给栾承让开路，反而下意识的抬手一挡。

栾承身形一顿，眼中怒火熊熊燃烧，藏着一丝不可思议，直直瞪着贺语。

贺遥身形轻巧，在栾承进来的一瞬间就迈出了窗子，在黑暗中留下清晰的幽幽一句，“你等着，我会救你出来...”

等贺语反应过来自己做了什么的时候，已经下意识的要跪下了。栾承怒极，在他跪下之前抬手给了他狠戾的一巴掌，“你费尽心思从我那离开就是为了和这个男人野合？贺语，你最好给我一个合理的解释。”

贺语脸上火辣辣烧成一片，口腔里是牙齿磕上皮肉的导致的血腥气，他却浑然未觉，被栾承的话震惊，思维瞬间轰塌。  
————————————————  
温柔渣攻正式下线。  
栾承贺语的感情发酵不知道我写清楚没有...欢迎大家与我讨论嘿嘿，另外也请多包含～（笔芯）


End file.
